


Pace yourself

by CheezPleez



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: As the ghost crew adjusts to life with Kallys around he finds there is so much they can show him too even something as simple as junk food. Unfortunatly too much of a good thing isnt always a good thing
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Alexsandr Kallus, The Ghost Crew & Kallus | ISB-021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Pace yourself

Kallus curled in clutching his stomach. Zeb chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I tried to warn ya to pace yourself."

Earlier that evening Hera declared it movie night and Ezra produced an obscene amount of junk food. Kallus having never had most kinds of sweets found he rather enjoyed them and Ezra seemed quite excited to share them.

"How have you gone this long and not had so much?"

Kallus took a bite of another candy bar.  
"My parents were not a fan of keeping sweets in the house and the empire was no better. I would have defected ages ago had I known I was missing things like this."

"Alex, ya might wanna slow down. Too much sugar will make ya sick."

The ex ISB chuckled. "Really Zeb, I think I can handle some sugar."

Zeb shrugged "fine. Your funeral."

He merely responded with an eye roll.

Once movie night came to an end Zeb raised an eyebrow noticing Kallus looked a bit green.

"Did we bite off more than we could chew?"

As if on cue his stomach made an uncomfortable gurgling noise and Kallus winced. "Not a word Garazeb."

Now a few hours later Kallus was suffering from a sugar crash and a seriously bad stomach ache. 

"Try this."

He looked at the cup skeptically. "What is it?"

"Meds. Hera said it will help your stomach."

He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. "If i put that in my mouth I will throw up."

"Alex, you brought this on yourself."

The man let out a squawk followed by a whimper "are you saying I deserve this?"

"I'm saying I tried to warn ya love."

"What did you just call me?"

Zeb was now silent.

"What did you call me?"

"I couldn't help it. I just… it slipped out."

"Do you like me?" 

Zeb shook his head "course I like ya. I brought you here didn't I an' we share a room don't we?"

"No i mean...do you….like like me?"  
He saw Zebs ears droop.

"Oh...well about that-"

"No it's ok. I never expected you to even like me as a friend so I will take what I can now please leave me to my misery."

Zeb's ears perked back up "well...wait...you um...you like me….like that?"

Kallus looked at him but said nothing.

"Well….aren't we a match. Here I am frettin' that you wouldn't want me and seems you were doin' the same thing."

He moved closer to Kallus on the bed  
"Let me see if I can help you take care of this stomach ache." He said as he gently began to rub up and down on his abdomen. 

Kallus leaned into him a little more with each passing moment. "Still if I throw up it will be on you."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that love." He gently chuckled, pulling the blanket over them.

"Well on the bright side my misery brought me some excellent company."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading just a short cute blurb.


End file.
